The Energital's
by Gamo Knomorio
Summary: a far away land, energy stones, awsome head to head combat, magic, and amazing adventure it doesn't get any better than this. A world where a civil war has started and the lands fate is in the hands of two children and a little fairy.
1. Intro

**Intro**

In a far away land much like our own, a horrible war was going on. The fighting was between the Elemantalites and the Elementalbeasts to see who would be the ruler of their country called Elemantaila. (In the previous war the rulers of Elemantaila got assassinated by the enemy's strongest warriors.). Some Elemantalites betrayed their own kind to join forces with the Elementalbeasts and the same with some Elementalbeasts. Whoever becomes the ruler of the land gets the two strongest weapons called Darkanius and Lightmia. These weapons were stored in the rulers palace hidden and would only be revealed to ruler. This tradition has been going on since the beginning. These weapons are strong because inside they have a special stone that grants it and whoever wields it special properties, but not only these weapons have special stones but there was 4 great stones that were used to power the country and give special powers two weapons. These stones were red stone- obtained the element of fire, blue stone- obtained the element of water, gray stone- obtained the element of air, and the brown stone- obtained the element of ground. But one day a war broke out because people were getting mad because people were taking too much of the stone so a bunch of people broke the stones and made it's pieces shatter all over the country. Now the only way to get some of the stone is to find it or if you own the family weapon which usually has a certain type of element inside. The reason why the legendary weapons are more powerful is because they have special stones, Lightmia contains the stone of light which fell down from our sun Solorpris and Darkanius contains the stone of darkness which fell from our moon Lunarpris. This legend has been told by our forefathers for centuries.

….

Ten years ago the second child of the great Energital family (Energital means energy and spiritual) was being born in the "birth room" of a hospital. The first was born two years before the second and she was named Sheryl. The new born child, he was named Maxwell or Max for short. Their parents are two great Elitrons which means warriors or fighters in our language. These two children are two of the 6 Energital family members still alive. This was a bad time for Elemantaila because the Energital family is the strongest Elitrons because of their natural fighting trait the Chibotara which gave them the power to combine their power with another of their family member's power. Many other great families wanted this power, and they were jealous that they couldn't be born with such great power.

Later that night someone in the hospital screamed in terror and in pain. So Oryan M. Energital went to go see what was wrong and left his exhausted wife and his two young children. A moment later another scream was heard in the hospital it sounded like a man who gave his all to try and stop the culprit. The sounds of footsteps were getting closer and closer. You could tell there was more than one person by the pattern of the steps.

At the door two figures appeared at the door of the room with evil smirks on their faces and weapons in their hands covered with blood. You could tell they were human because of their Elemantalite-like features. As they walked closer Meredith S. Energital put the sleeping baby Max next to his terrified sister and got up and tried to make a barrier between her and her children with her body and her arms and legs spread out. At that moment a shriek of horror came out of Sheryl's mouth as she watched her mother fall to her death. Then the figures started to come toward her and another figure appeared in the blink of an eye in front of the children. As the figure came to view it was the other member of the Elitron family Oryan's little brother Kenkared D. Energital. At the sight of him the two figures fled into the shadows in fright. Since Kenkared was the only one left to take care of the kids he took them in and raises them like they were his own. Ken couldn't have any children of his own because he had a disease that he got during war so he has to stay home instead of fight so it doesn't get any worse. That is how the legend of the last two children of the Energital family came to be.

**This is the intro of my story and the back story of the main characters so I hope you liked it and I'll be posting the first chapter soon.**

_**Thx for reading!**_


	2. The Begining

_**It was morning at the Energital's house and the kids were getting ready for the test to see which one of them get the family weapon. **_

"Kids, kids get up. It's time to go."

"But we haven't even had breakfast yet Uncle Kenkared." I said while half asleep.

Uncle Kenkared: "Well, if you want some breakfast get ready and come downstairs."

I heard Uncle Kenkared leave the room and I did as he said I got up and started to get ready. I walked to the bathroom, which was right next to my room and closed the door. As I started the shower I heard wining. Uncle Kenkared must have woken up Max.

Max is my little brother and he is not a mourning person. Ignoring the moans of my brother I felt the water.

"Perfect" I said to myself.

As I started to get undressed I felt a chill down my spine. Then, I stepped into the shower. As soon as the water touched my body it felt hot but my body got used to the temperature.

After the shower…

I got out of the shower, dried myself off, got dressed, and brushed my teeth. Then I went into my room and looked at myself in the mirror. I have brown neck length hair and green eyes. I was wearing big brown sweatshirt with cargo jeans and brown sneakers. I look like any regular twelve year old girl on this planet, which I am.

I started to head downstairs to have breakfast. When I got to the kitchen nobody was there.

"Must still be getting ready" I said to myself.

I went to get a bowl but, I got a glimpse at the time.

"What, two o' clock in the morning! UNCLE!"

Uncle Kenkared came downstairs laughing like crazy. Uncle Kenkared loves to pull pranks on us. He says it makes life less boring. He was about 40 years old, tall, well-built, brown hair, and blue eyes. He was wearing a blue button up shirt, dark blue tie, black dressy pants, and black dressy shoes with black socks.

"Ha, I got you guys! "

"Why did you wake us up so early?" I said ignoring the fact that he was wearing fancy clothes.

"Because I wanted to see you guys and get a prank in at the same time."

At that moment Max came downstairs. He had spiky brown hair and green eyes. He wore a grey jacket zipped up three quarters of the way, with a black t-shirt underneath, grey jeans, and black sneakers with white laces.

Max yawned and said "Good morning everybody, what's for breakfast.

Not even noticing the time Max made some cereal and started to eat it.

"Max do you even know what time it is?"

"It's seven like every day we get up for school."

"Look again"

Max turned his head and looked at the clock in shock.

"It-it's… TWO THIRTY! Well, I'm going to bed."

Uncle quickly went in front of the steps to block Max.

"Wait, there is another reason I woke you guys up so early, I want to show you something. Come, follow me."

We did as he said and followed him to the basement. The basement was cold and full of junk. As we went downstairs I saw a lot of cobwebs and junk all over.

"What in here do you want to show us, your old clothes that you wore when you were our age that make you look like an idiot?" I joked

"Good one sis." Max said laughing.

"No, I want to show you this." He said pointing to a blank, door-sized, poster on the wall.

As he walked slowly towards the poster he signaled us to follow him and he said, "Follow me you two." Then he walked into the poster like it was a door to another dimension. In the poster we can see Uncle Kenkared walking forward into nothingness.

"Whoa, that was awesome!"

"Ok, it's my turn." Max said excitedly and walked into the poster knowing that he'll be fine because he saw it happen.

Now in the poster there was Max looking back signaling me to go in.

"Here goes nothing." I stepped into the poster.

"I feel dizzy."

I started to lose my balance and soon fell on the floor. Then everything went black.

_**What's going to happen next? Are Max and Sheryl ever going to get to school, how can you walk into a poster, why is Uncle Kenkared wearing fancy clothing, and what does he want to show the kids? All these questions will be answered next time.**_

**Hey guys, sorry I took so long I had writer's block and I just started writing. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Sorry it's kind of short but the next one will be way longer.**

**Also I'm accepting OC's **


	3. What Old Kenkared wanted to show us

(Where am I?) Sher...Sheryl... Wake up. (Is that Max?)

I slowly opened my eyes.

"Ugh... What happened?" I said half asleep

"When you stepped into the poster the light must have shocked you and you passed out."

"I feel like my head got ran over by a truck. By the way, where is Uncle Kenkared?"

"He's waiting for us over there."  
He said pointing to our uncle sitting on the ground with his legs crossed and his eyes closed.

"What the hell is he doing?"

"I don't know? Well, let's go see what he wants to show us."

Max helped me up and we started to walk toward Uncle Kenkared. As I was walking I noticed that everything around us was white, we were surrounded by nothing. I also noticed that with every step we took our feet didn't make a sound. The only things that are here are my uncle, brother, and I.

"Whoa!" I said to myself

we started to get close to Uncle Kenkared.

"Come, sit down." he said with his eyes still closed and his legs still crossed

"Ho... How did he..." I said in awe

"Sit, I will explain everything."

We did as he said and sat down on both sides of him.

"Do you guys remember the story about the elemental crystals?"

"Of course we do, it happened during the first great war. Every crystal was completely destroyed and the shards were spread around the planet."

"And, what does that have to do with what where doing now."

"It has to do with everything Max. You see if we come in contact with a crystal for a good amount of time we can obtain elemental abilities and get certain energy. This energy is called Dourago."

"Natural energy?"

"Yes, that's correct Sheryl. Many Elitrons have this power but cannot master it."

"Why can't they?" Max said

"Well because to master it you have to be one with the elements and not even I could do that."

"Whoa, so you can't use natural energy uncle?"

"I never said that I couldn't use it I said I can't master it, there two very different things."

Just then Uncle Kenkared opened his eyes.

"Watch, the power of natural energy." he said as he pointed his palms toward the ground.

"What are you doing uncle?"Max questioned

"I'm releasing my natural energy."

Crrrack!

"What's happening?" I said scared

the floor under uncle's palms was splitting apart.  
Soon there was a small hole in the middle of us.

"This is what I wanted to show you." as he said that he stuck his hands into the hole and pulled out a dusty brown box.

"What's that?"

"Why don't you two open it and find out." he said as he pushed the box in front of us

we both went up to the box and put our hands on it.

"We will open it together on three."

"Whatever you say sis."

"One...two...three!"

At that moment we opened the box.

"Whoa! We said simultaneously

Inside the box was a steel sword and on the left side of the blade was a red blade. In the middle of this red blade was a red light that leads to the cross-guard which has in the middle of it is the elemental crystal shard. The handle was red with black stripes.

"This is your family weapon."

"It has the fire crystal." Max said fascinated with the weapon

"Why did you show us this?"

"I wanted to show you what you're going to win of you pass the test tomorrow."

"Can I hold it uncle?"

"Sorry, the only way you're touching this is if you pass the test."

"Oh yeah speaking of the test, what time is it."

Uncle quickly looked at his watch.

"It's six thirty-five."

"What, oh man we better hurry."

"Ok, bye Uncle Kenkared, see you later."

We took off for school.

At school

"Hu...Hu we're almost there Max."

We were running down the hallway of our school to get to the gym which is where the test will be held.

(The gym is right around the corner.)

"We only have two minutes left sis."

"Ok then, let's give it our all."

We started to increase speed. Classrooms we passed by looked like blurs.

The door was in sight. It was a double door and it was red. It had big silver doorknobs that looked like they were brand new.

"There it is."

"1 minute left."

(It looks like we were going to make it.)

I reached for the door knob and twisted it. I tried to pull it open.

"Damn, it won't budge!"

"Let's go around." Max said

we ran full speed toward the other door.

"Less than thirty seconds."

(Man we got to hurry.)

The door was down the hall.

"We're almost there!"

When we turned the corner our jaws dropped. This hallway was under complete construction. There was a huge gap between where we are and the door.

"What are we going to do?"

_**Will the kids somehow get to the gym on time? How will they get there? Why do I say these questions at the end of each story? Let's see what happens next time.**_

**Thanks for reading. I hope you like this chap and I'll be posting soon.**

**Here's the OC form:**

**Name **

**Age **

**Eyes **

**Race**

**Weapons and element (if they have one)**

**Alignment**

**Personality**

**Appearance**

**Later.**


	4. Read my new Story

Dear Readers, My brother and I have created a new story on our shared profile Jayce and Gamo.

Please read, we think you will greatly enjoy this story.

Thank you for your time.


End file.
